Aethyc Donovan
Email: vaerraent@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Greenish Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Arad Doman Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Aethyc swept back his long black hair, adjusting his silver choker and silver earring. Aethyc was tall, yet not very strong. What he lost in strength though, he made up in speed - his father, who used to be a seasoned mercenary had taught him some practical and good looking moves with a sword, yet when he used to watch his father practice he knew hehad a lot to learn. His father used to frequently praise Aethyc hough, telling him that he was better than his father was at that age. That's what had made Aethyc decide he wanted to learn swordsmanship - if he was okay at it, then why should he not train with something he enjoyed. Aethyc had sometimes suggested being a Warder, but his father had always gone moody at the suggestion of Aes Sedai, muttering something about the Breaking, and things that women should not meddle with. Aethyc had never found out who his mother was, and knew he never would. His father had been at the borderlands for years, Aethyc persumed he was dead. But his father had always said to care for the living, and get the mourning for the dead done with. He had, Aethyc had spent nights of weeping and praying to the Creator the year before. Then he knew that any more of it, and his father might just come back from the grave just to give him a sound switching and a lecture, so he stopped. Now he was liegeman to a medium-sized House. He was sent as a messager, occasionally asked to guard a door which nobody would even bother trying to get through, and perhaps the odd time he got to patrol the land around the estate, but even if he did find a robber all he really had to do was swish the sword at them, and they would run away. He had only recieved very basic training, not much more than his father taught him. Aethyc blinked back to reality as a woman walked right into him, causing him and her to fall down into the mud. Aethyc, on his way down, rolled over enough that all that hit the mud was his back and the tip of the woman's skirts, then he quickly helped the woman up and gave her a bow, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go-" he cut off as she looked up at him, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was obviously a Domani like himself, wearing the traditional silk dress that emphasized everything, suggested everything yet revealed nothing. What had really made him choke, even without the beauty, was the fact her face was ageless. He was looking into the eyes of an Aes Sedai, wearing a green silk Domani dress. He quickly snapped his eyes back up to her face, quickly going back into a bow, "As I was saying, I apologise for walking into you Aes Sedai - I've always been clumsy" his eyes opened as far as they would go when four more Aes Sedai walked up behind her The more women there are about, the softer a wise man steps. Aethyc quickly composed his features and stepped out of the way, keeping his bow as steady as he could, "Sorry to hold you up Aes Sedai, if you will excuse me now?" The Aes Sedai in thegreen dress looked him up and down, then nodded and walked off with her companions. A few seconds later, walking up the same alley, he saw eight men walking towards him. The colour-shifting cloak gave them away - they were warders. He watched the men walk past him, displaying a kind of deadly grace. That was when everything clicked into place. He would be a Warder no matter what his father had told him. He ran to the small palace of the local house Lord, who was his employer. As he stepped through the door, Aethyc saw Thom, one of the servants. Tohm looked at Aethyc and smiled at him, "Did you see those Aes Sedai? Jasen said they are here to give Milord the Sun Throne, but ol' Will said they're just walking they're Warders - big fellows, aren't they?" Aethyc nodded, "Well, if it's not too much trouble I'd like to see Milord." Thom blinked at him, "'Course, he's always happy to see you. Light, he treats you like a son!" Thom laughed and opened the door, "He always wants me announced, but never really cares about announcing you. It must be our da's, mine's only a wool salesman, remember?" Aethyc nodded impaitently and walked into the room. Milord was sitting on a kind of throne, it looked like what he'd imagined the Sun Throne to be - except instead of a gold sun, it had a silver and copper one. "Milord, I want to be a Warder." He stated bluntly. Milord liked it straight to the point. Aethyc walked up to the throne and bowed to Milord, a good natured old man with a lumpy nose and a squarish face. Milord smiled at him, "Ah Aethyc, what good timing! I've been meaning to have a talk with you." Sometimes he didn't hear things, which was strange, or at least he ignored things, "Yes Aethyc, I was saying that you are a man now, and you should choose your own path - I know your father put you in my employment, but I think perhaps you should choose your own path now. I can't offer you much more than you have." Aethyc looked up at Milord and repeated his sentance, "I said I would like to become a Warder." Milord gave a laugh, "A Warder is it? Okay son, I'll give you enough gold to be on your way." Milord was trying to cover up his health problem. The fact was, he was dying and he had no hier. So he was dismissing all his employees in the nicest way he could think of. Aethyc, in a particularly nice way because Aethyc was the son he never had, and never would have. Aethyc almost shed a tear at that thought. Milord could not hold it in any longer, he coughed wildly into his fist, occasionally coughing droplets of blood. He hid his fist below the armrest of the throne, trying to hide the obvious red marks. Milord rung a bell, and had Aethyc presented with a large amount of gold. A good few months later, Aethyc was staying in an inn, gathering up the courage to leave and ask to become a Warder. Finally, he looked out the window. And saw a man in a colorshifting cloak sauntering beside an Aes Sedai. The courage came, and he almost jumped out the door. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios